


The New Addition

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something that Kakashi wants and he has to get Iruka's permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Addition

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Iruka asked skeptically as he scrapped the leftovers into a dish, snapped a cover on and shoved it in the fridge before moving to start the dish water.

Kakashi slid his arms around the narrow waist of his lover and rested his head on the chunin's shoulder. "I know it seems kind of sudden but I really think we're ready," he said, reaching over to help Iruka put dishes into the sink to soak with one hand, the other still firmly around the man's waist.

"It's a lot of responsibility..." Iruka started, still sounding hesitant.

The remark got a laugh from his helper. "You don't think I know that?" He knew. Iruka knew he knew.

Brown eyes fixed on gray and Iruka sighed softly. "It's another mouth to feed..."

"We're not going to be feeding an elephant, I really doubt one more is going to make that big of a difference," Kakashi countered again.

The brown pony tail swished and Iruka leaned over and grabbed a cup from the edge of the counter. "I suppose you're right, but it's also going to require a lot of your time," he pointed out.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, clearly undetered by the arguement. "So I'll take a few less missions, it's not like I couldn't use the break." If that's what it required then he was fully prepared to do that.

"Have you talked to the pack yet?" Iruka asked, scrubbing at the tea stained cup. "What do they think about all of this?" What the pack thought was just as important as what he thought and they both knew it.

"I did and they know I'm not trying  to replace any of them, this will just be an 'addition' to the pack." He grabbed a rag with the hand he'd been helping with and mopped up water on the counter that he could easily reach.

"And you've talked to Tsunade?" the chunin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because you're going to need some time off..."

Dropping the rag in the water, Kakashi tilted his head as though to say 'do you think I'm an idiot?' or maybe 'Of course.' "She thinks it's a little odd but is willing to give me the time off that I'll need."

Iruka smiled and shook his head. "Well since you've given this so much thought I hardly think I could say no."

Kakashi's face lit up and he spun his boyfriend around, water splashing across the counter and walls from the cup and rag still in Iruka's hands. "You're sure you're okay with this then?" he asked, looking far too excited and nervous than was normal for him.

"Of course I am," Iruka laughed.

"Thank you for understanding and not thinking I'm crazy," Kakashi said, still beaming like a small child who'd just been told he could have ice cream for dinner and stay up till midnight.

"Oh don't get me wrong you're crazy and if that dog pees anywhere in the house _you're_ cleaning it up." Iruka fixed his boyfriend with a stern look, somehow managing to keep the smile to a slight twitch of his lips.

Kakashi laughed then caught Iruka's lips, hands sliding up the man's back, rubbing small circles into as he deepened the kiss. The cup slipped from tan fingers and crashed to the floor unnoticed by the two, a wet rag joining it a moment later.


End file.
